Give Me My Name
by HoshiUta
Summary: Indonesia dulu bukanlah Indonesia. Ia dikenal dengan banyak nama, nama-nama yang terasa asing bagi dirinya. Semuanya berubah ketika orang itu datang dan memberinya nama. Minor Eng/Nesia.
1. Dutch Republic

1794

Seorang gadis terbaring di kasurnya yang terbuat dari rotan. Penampilannya tidak lebih dari anak umur 12 tahun, tapi jangan salah, dia adalah personifikasi dari sekumpulan pulau-pulau yang terletak di antara Samudra Hindia dan Samudra Pasifik. Dia tidak sendiri; dia tau ada banyak makhluk seperti dirinya, yang tubuhnya terdiri dari tanah dan yang pikirannya terbentuk oleh orang-orang yang hidup di tanahnya. Hanya saja berbeda dari yang lainnya, yang sama seperti dirinya, ia tidak memiliki nama. Berbeda dari Kutai, Sriwijaya, Majapahit, dan lainnya, para personifikasi yang ia anggap sebagai nenek moyangnya; orang-orang tidak mengenalnya. Bagi mereka ia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil misterius yang senang bermain di hutan dan selalu muncul dan menghilang begitu saja.

Sekali lagi jangan salah. Hanya karena orang-orang tidak mengenalnya bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah berusaha memberinya , berusaha. Begitu banyak orang berusaha untuk menamainya, dan setiap kali ia selalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia dapat merasakan bagaimana setiap nama yang mereka berikan seperti menarik sesuatu di dalam dirinya untuk keluar. Sesuatu yang berbeda untuk setiap nama. Nama-nama itu begitu berarti, tetapi di saat yang sama begitu menakutkan dan, dan...begitu mudah untuk dilupakan. Ia tidak pernah merasa terikat dengan nama-nama yang mereka berikan, seakan-akan itu bukanlah namanya. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui namanya, tapi ia yakin nama-nama yang mereka berikan tidak cukup untuk menyimpulkan dirinya. Ia tidak memiliki nama...paling tidak sampai _orang itu_ datang.

* * *

><p>1619<p>

Sepanjang hidupnya ia sudah beberapa kali melihat personifikasi lain selain keluarganya, terkadang orang-orang asing itu datang hanya untuk berdagang. Terkadang mereka datang untuk menetap dan menjadi salah satu bagian dari dirinya [1] dan pada saat itu ia merasa senang karena mereka menyukai tanahnya. Satu hal yang sama, meskipun ia berkomunikasi dengan orang-orangnya dan juga penduduk barunya, ia TIDAK PERNAH menampakkan dirinya kepada personifikasi asing. Itu adalah larangan yang diberikan oleh Kakek Majapahit sebelum Beliau...ah, lupakan.

Kali ini berbeda. Hari itu ia sedang bermain-main seperti biasa dengan alam ketika ia mendengar teriakan, tidak hanya satu tapi banyak. Kekhawatiran dan rasa ingin tau membuatnya berlari ke asal suara tersebut. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Beberapa tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanahnya. Warna merah mengalir, menodai tanahnya yang coklat dengan darah orang-orang asing. Di dekatnya berdiri sekumpulan orang-orang asing yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Merekalah yang telah menodai tanahnya dengan darah bangsa asing ini.

Ia tidak menyukainya, orang-orang asing baru ini. Mereka datang secara tiba-tiba dan mengusir orang-orang asing yang telah terlebih dahulu sampai di tanahnya. Ia tidak ingin mereka di tanahnya, tapi ia tidak boleh menampakkan dirinya, maka ia lari. Menjauh, menjauh dari para bangsa asing. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang bola mata tajam berwarna hijau telah menyadari kehadirannya dan mengejarnya. Pemilik bola mata itu lebih besar dari dirinya dan langkahnya lebih panjang. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai tangan sang pemilik mata hijau tersebut berhasil meraih punggung baju sang gadis dan mengangkatnya ke udara, bagaikan seorang pemburu yang berhasil menangkap kelinci buruannya.

Mata cokelat bertemu dengan mata hijau. Seperti pohon hijau yang menanam akarnya dalam-dalam di cokelatnya tanah. Sang pemilik mata hijau dapat melihat dengan jelas ketakutan yang terpancar dari kedua mata cokelat di depannya. Sebuah senyum berkembang di bibirnya,

"Jadi kamu personifikasi tanah ini, ya?"

Suaranya dalam, dan meskipun sang pemilik mata hijau berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya tapi sang gadis menyadari sesuatu tersimpan di balik nadanya. _Apa itu? Kepuasaan? Ataukah...ketamakan?_

"Siapa namamu?"

Sang gadis menggeleng.

"Kamu tidak punya nama?"

Sang gadis menggangguk.

Sebuah senyum lagi-lagi berkembang di wajah pria bermata hijau itu.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang namamu adalah _Nederlands-Indië _[2]. Dan aku adalah tuanmu, Dutch Republic [3]."

Mata sang gadis terbelalak. _Tidak! Itu bukan namaku! Bukan! Namaku adalah...adalah..._

Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan kalimat sang gadis.

* * *

><p>AN:

[1] Sebelum orang-orang Eropa datang, pedagang dari Arab dan Cina banyak yang sudah menjejakkan kaki di Indonesia dan bahkan menetap sampai sekarang.

[2] Inggris = Dutch East Indies, Indonesia = Hindia-Belanda.

[3]Belanda baru jadi kerajaan awal 1800an. Di sini namanya dalam bahasa Inggris soalnya nama aslinya dalam bahasa Belanda = _Republiek der Zeven Verenigde Nederlanden_. Inggrisnya Republic of the Seven United Netherlands. Panjang bener yak namanya, dan author gak ngerti cara baca Belandanya.

Harusnya ini fic dipublish jauh sebelum 17 Agustus, tapi author lupa (baca:males) belum selesain. =="

Fic ini bakalan lebih fokus ke masa-masa pemerintahan Inggris di Indonesia dan bagaimana Indonesia akhirnya mendapatkan namanya. Jadi Belanda jam tayangnya gak gitu banyak.

Belanda: Hah? Maksud lo apa? Jadi gua cuman support character gitu?  
>Author: Err...kira-kira begitulah.<br>Belanda: Mana bisa begitu! Di mana ada Nesia, di situ pasti ada Belanda, tau!  
>Author: Aduuuhh...gak puas yah udah dijodohin sama Nesia mulu. Kasih yang lain kesempatan, lah. Lagian England gak akan ngerebut Nesia koq. England kan punya gu..*dilempar batu*<p>

Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan, Indonesia!


	2. Nederlands Indië

Nederlands-Indië terbaring di kasur rotannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidur atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tertidur. Ia tahu sebentar lagi _orang itu_, tuannya, akan datang. Ia benci _orang itu_. Selama lebih dari 175 tahun sejak invasi Dutch Republic, _ya invasi, ini rumahku bukan rumahnya, _ia selalu diperlakukan semena-mena. Setiap hari ia harus memasak, mencuci, menyapu, menanam, dan lain sebagainya, dan semuanya itu dilakukan demi kepuasaan Dutch Republic; dan jika sang tuan tidak puas dengan hasil kerjanya maka ia akan dihukum, biasanya dengan rotan yang terasa begitu perih di kulitnya. Ia benci _orang itu_. Maka ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak melihat ataupun berinteraksi dengan pria bermata hijau dan berambut pirang tersebut sebisa mungkin.

Sekarang di atas kasur rotannya, sang gadis menajamkan pendengarannya. Terdengar, suara pintu dibuka lalu ditutup dan langkah kaki yang berat. _Jangan kemari, jangan kemari_. Langkah itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat, kemudian digantikan dengan suara daun pintu yang terbuka dengan tidak perlahan. Cahaya api lilin pun mulai merayap ke dalam kamarnya. _Pergi, pergi_!

"Indië, jangan pura-pura tidur. Aku perlu berbicara denganmu," sang gadis mengerutkan kedua alisnya. _Indië...jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Aku benci nama itu!_

"Indië!" suara berat itu kembali memanggilnya dengan penuh autoritas.

"Cih! Apa sih, rambut tulip? Aku sudah mau tidur," sang gadis membalas tanpa mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang memunggungi sang pria. Suaranya dipenuhi dengan kekesalan.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya diputar secara paksa.

"Indië! Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang kuajarkan? Lihat mata lawan bicaramu!" Mata hijau sang tuan menatap rendah sang pelayan.

_Lagi-lagi suara itu. Lagi-lagi mata itu. Lagi-lagi wajah itu. Lagi-lagi rambut itu. Aku benci. Benci. Benci!_

"Dengarkan aku," kembali sang tuan berbicara, "Besok aku harus kembali ke Eropa. Ada perang[1] yang harus kumenangkan di sana. Selama aku pergi pastikan kau jaga rumah ini baik-baik dan kerjakan semua tugasmu. Jika tidak, kau akan membayarnya nanti." Ia memicingkan matanya, menekankan keseriusannya.

Rasa takut mulai merayap ke dalam hati sang gadis, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya, meskipun ia tahu hal itu sia-sia saja sebab tidak ada yang luput dari kedua mata hijau tersebut.

"Hmph! Kuharap kau mati dalam perang[2], rambut tulip!"

"Kau!" sebuah kepalan tangan diangkat keudara, sang gadis memejamkan matanya, tetapi rasa sakit itu tidak datang dan tangan itu malah diturunkan.

"Huh, aku tidak mau buang-buang tenaga memukulmu," sang tuan berbalik, berjalan keluar.

"Lagipula kau tahu kan kita tidak bisa mati, jadi percuma saja. Sebagaimanapun kau mengutukku, aku pasti akan kembali, Indië." Dan dengan itu pintu pun tertutup membiarkan kegelapan melingkupi sang gadis.

* * *

><p><strong>1811<strong>

Sudah 17 tahun sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan selama itu sang gadis terus rajin melakukan tugas-tugasnya. Tidak, ia melakukannya bukan karena ia ingin, tapi karena ia takut akan hukuman yang akan diterimanya jika ia lalai! Sama sekali bukan karena keinginannya sendiri!...lagipula ia bosan.

Semua buku sudah dibacanya, semua daerah di sekitar rumahnya sudah ia jelajahi, bahkan ia sudah menguasai cara membaca peta, menulis dan berbicara dalam bahasa si rambut tulip tersebut. Ia bosan, Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa selain membersihkan rumahnya setiap hari.

Belakangan ini rasa bosannya benar-benar memuncak. Setiap waktu luangnya ia gunakan untuk menatap pintu rumahnya, seakan-akan dengan melakukan hal itu seseorang akan datang.

Ia tidak ingat kapan ia memulai rutinitas baru ini, tetapi setelah seharian membereskan rumahnya ia akan mengambil posisi untuk menatap pintu rumahnya sambil termenung sampai saatnya makan malam. Setelah itu ia akan kembali ke posisinya sampai waktunya tidur. Terkadang ia menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di hadapan pintu tersebut, dan terkadang ia duduk di lantai sambil memandangi pintu itu.

_Apa ia benar-benar ingin si rambut tulip itu kembali?_

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi ia tidak dapat berhenti melakukan rutinitas ini.

Hingga suatu hari pintu kayu itu benar-benar terbuka dan dibaliknya seorang laki-laki dengan mata hijau dan rambut pirang dan alis tebal...eh? alis tebal?

* * *

><p>AN:

[1] Tahun 1792-1802 terjadi French Revolutionary Wars dan pada tahun 1795 France menduduki Dutch Republic. Sepertinya sekitar tahun itu juga ada perpecahan di Dutch Republic sendiri akibat perang-perang sebelumnya.

[2] Setelah France menduduki Dutch Republic, Dutch Republic lalu berubah menjadi Batavian Republic. Entah daerahnya berubah atau mereka hanya ganti nama, tapi yang jelas Dutch Republic sudah tidak ada lagi. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau si rambut tulip beneran mati saat itu (atau dia ke kantor kelurahan ganti nama :p). Selama Napoleonic Wars (1803-1815) dan beberapa tahun kedepannya, si rambut tulip bakalan gonta-ganti nama lagi sampai akhirnya di tahun 1830 jadilah Kingdom of Netherlands.

Maaf updatenya lama terus chapternya pendek! Tadinya mau dipanjangin, tapi kayaknya bagus kalo saya potong di situ. Hehe...dan saya juga lagi kena writer block. Janji deh yang berikutnya pasti lebih panjang!

Tapi kenapa ya kalo nulis pake bahasa Indonesia itu meskipun keliatannya banyak tapi rasanya susah banget mau sampe 1000 kata aja. Hmm...mungkin karena kata-kata dalam bahasa Indonesia ejaannya panjang-panjang kali ya? (nanya sendiri, jawab sendiri)


	3. Britain

"GYAAAAAAAA! Nethere! Apa yang terjadi dengan alismu?"

"A, apa?" pipi _Nethere _memerah, "kurang ajar! Tidak ada yang salah dengan alisku! Lagipula aku bukan Netherlands!"

"Eh?" Indonesia terdiam mendengar perkataan lelaki di hadapannya. Matanya kembali memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan lebih teliti.

Lelaki di hadapannya memang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata hijau seperti Nethere, tetapi ada perbedaan diantara mereka.

Warna rambut laki-laki ini lebih terang, sedangkan mata hijaunya lebih gelap dibanding milik Nethere. Gaya rambutnya juga berbeda. Ia juga lebih pendek dari Nethere. Aksen, cara bicara, gaya berpakaian, semuanya berbeda. Tatapannya juga. Tatapan laki-laki ini lebih...lembut? Satu-satunya hal yang sama adalah perasaan yang ia rasakan setiap kali Nethere, kakek Majapahit, kakek Kutai, dan yang lain berada di dekatnya. Lelaki di hadapannya juga adalah seorang personifikasi.

Secara refleks, Netherlands-Indische segera berputar untuk lari, tetapi tangan lelaki itu keburu mengenggam lengannya.

"Hei, jangan lari!"

"Le, lepaskan! Nethere akan menghajarmu nanti!"

"Netherlands tidak akan datang untuk menolongmu."

"..." mata Nederlands-Indië terbelalak. Rasa takut mulai memenuhi hatinya. Memang ia membenci Netherlands, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri si rambut tulip sangat kuat dan telah menjaganya dari serangan negara-negara asing lain.

"Lagipula ini adalah kesepakatanku dengannya."

Sekali lagi Indië terkejut. Apa personifikasi di hadapannya ini mengenal Netherlands? Apa ia tau apa yang terjadi dengan si rambut tulip?

"Dengan Nethere? Kesepakatan?"

"Ya." England menghela napas. "Masalahnya rumit. Yang penting mulai saat ini aku yang akan menjagamu."

Ingin sekali ia menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Netherlands, tapi di sisi lain ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia peduli dengan penjajahnya itu.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Namaku ada United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland.[1]"

Indië melonggo. _Namanya panjang amat?_

"Eh? Yu, yu-nai-tet king...dem...eh?" _Ugh, orang asing itu kenapa senang sekali dengan nama yang panjang-panjang sih?_

Sang lelaki tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Britain saja. Kau Dutch East Indies kan?"

"Da, da-tch ist in-dis?"

"Ah, maksudku Nederlands-Indië."

Rasa sakit muncul di dadanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebuah nama; yang terakhir memanggilnya adalah...Netherlands. Seketika ia merasa bodoh pernah _hampir _merasa kangen dipanggil dengan nama tersebut.

Indië mengangguk. "Ya. Nederlands-Indië...itulah namaku." Kedua bola mata coklatnya tetap terfokus pada kedua kakinya.

Britain menatap sang gadis kecil, seakan mempelajari personifikasi di hadapannya tersebut. Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu ia menghela napas.

"Baiklah," seketika Indische mengangkat wajah. Dilihatnya sang personifikasi asing sedang menginspeksi rumahnya.

"Sepertinya Netherlands mengajarimu dengan cukup baik, ya? Apa kau yang mengerjakan semua ini? Rumahmu bersih sekali."

Indië dapat merasakan mukanya memerah. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan pujian, apalagi dari orang asing, "I, iya."

"Hmm, ya. Menjaga kebersihan rumah itu memang sangat penting," Britain mengangguk, "tapi aku kemari bukan hanya untuk ini. Ayo, Indies, ada orang yang ingin kuperkenalkan kepadamu. Oh ya, dan mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Dutch East Indies, karena itulah namamu dalam bahasaku. Hmm...aku juga perlu mengajarimu bahasa Inggris."

"Eh? Oh, baiklah...," tidak dapat dipungkiri Indies merasa kecewa. Nama yang "baru" ini sama saja dengan namanya yang dulu hanya dalam bahasa yang berbeda. Sang gadis mengepalkan kedua tangan di sampingnya. _Suatu hari nanti...pasti!_

Britain membuka pintu di belakangnya, tetapi bukannya berjalan keluar, sang lelaki malah berdiri saja sambil terus memegang gagang pintu tersebut. Indies hanya tetap berdiri di tempat sambil menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Britain, "Ladies first."

"Oh! Umm...dank u," dengan agak terburu-buru sang gadis berjalan keluar. Personifikasi asing yang baru ini aneh. Warna rambut dan matanya memang mirip, tapi dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Netherlands. Si rambut tulip itu mana pernah membukakan pintu untuk dirinya!

Indies memang diajarkan untuk tidak percaya dengan orang asing, tetapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk berharap agar, mungkin, _mungkin_ sesuatu akan berubah dengan keberadaan pria bernama Britain ini.

A/N:

Aaaaaaaaaa...maaf udah lama gak update terus chapternya pendek gini T_T Jadi saya tuh lagi sibuk terus, terus...ah udah deh saya gak punya alesan. Sebenernya saya udah libur dari 2 minggu yang lalu, cuman yah tau lah penyakit orang Indo...malis(males nulis)...eheheh (ayo gampar saya! XP) Jujur, saya gak puas dengan chapter ini. Ada beberapa bagian yang saya rasa flownya kurang, tapi saya udah gak tau mau diapain lagi, dan saya pengen cepet ke bagian berikutnya.

Dan saya juga baru sadar bahwa ternyata saya melakukan kesalahan besar! Yah, gak besar-besar amat sih tapi karena fic saya berkisar tentang itu jadinya itu kesalahan FATAL! *pundung *

Ternyata setelah saya cek lagi, "Indonesia" itu baru dipanggil Netherlands-Indische pas tahun 1800, yaitu setelah VOC bangkrut dan kekuasaannya diambil alih oleh pemerintah Belanda. Nah, masalahnya saya gak ketemu pas di bawah VOC "Indonesia" dipanggil apa. Sepertinya sih mereka cuma nyebut berdasarkan nama daerahnya aja ya...Jadi intinya, jangan peduliin kesalahan di chapter 1 dan 2 ya! XP

[1] Tahun 1800 Great Britain (England, Scotland, Wales) bergabung dengan Ireland menjadi United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (FUSION! *ehem*). Nantinya pada tahun 1927 namanya diganti menjadi United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland setelah Ireland merdeka.

Sekarang pertanyaannya, siapakan orang yang ingin dikenalkan Britain kepada Netherlands-Indische? Fufufu~ harusnya sih semua udah pada tau ya.


End file.
